Neige
Neige, also known as "Ice Flower Neige" 'and '"Evil Spirit Neige" 'throughout Orithyia and '"Omni-Neige" throughout the world, is a refugee born in the Boreas District in Orithyia and the leader of the Ionis Elites and one of the main protagonists of Ionis. She carried the legendary Omni Feather with her from a very early age and successfully unlock many elemental powers from it even though it was thought to be impossible. Among the abilities she has unlocked so far are cryokinesis, ergokinesis, pyrokinesis and ionikinesis, although she primarily uses cryokinesis during combat. She is one of the only few surviving victims of the National Orithyian War. Neige has gained a worldwide reputation for defending the innocent from impossible odds. She is widely known for being one of the world's most powerful fighters. Her exploits, such as single-handedly ended the National Orithyian War and her many victories serving as the leader of the Ionis Elites, defeating extremely powerful enemies, including the infamous "Shadow Spirit" Wink Abaddon, as well as the Three Generals of the Battalion organization, have gained her global popularity exploits. History Before Ionis Although originally born the Boreas District where its dictatorship insighted the War, Neige was abandoned at infancy in the southern district Notus and for many years called it her home. As Boreas continued to seize the entire nation under its twisted dictatorship, Neige and her fellow refugees stayed in hiding in different groups all around Notus with refugees for many years to avoid the devastating impacts of the war. When Notus soldiers finally found them began killing the all the refugees, Neige, who at that point was in a traumatized state, unlock the omnikinetic powers within the Phoenix Feather she always carried with her. Unfortunately, while trying to control this seemingly uncontrollable power, she not only destroyed all the soldiers, but the refugees as well. Despite losing the only friends she's ever known, she found a best friend in Pliny, who reignited her will to live. To escape the decaying state of the world, the two decide to head for the nation of Ionis, where they could find safe haven from the wars of the world. Many attempts to leave Orithyia are made by the two but always proved to be in vain. Pliny was once captured by soldiers and sent to a Zephyrus prison, where she then met fellow refugee, Stratus Wind, who was also detained in the same prison. Neige attempted to break Pliny out and managed to succeed with the help of a rebellious Zephyrus chief, Marrok Ethelwulf. Stratus stayed behind to hold Zephyrus officers off while the others escaped and was presumed to be dead. As they continued their journey, Neige and Pliny, now along with Marrok, stumbled upon a frozen fox/wolf hybrid, trapped in the glaciers of the Eurus district. After many hours of trying to thaw him out, they were successful in freeing him and he reveals to them that his name is Snowflake Moonstone. Now traveling as four some time had passed on their journey to Ionis until the four were captured by Notus soldiers and taken aboard a prison airship, along with other prisoners, where they were rescued by Eva Rayner and taken to Ionis for safety. After Ionis Feeling the need for change in her life and wanting to use her powers for good, Neige founded the Ionis Elites, along with Eva, Marrok Ethelwulf, and Snowy Moonstone. She carries much pain from her past, but with her friends and her powerful will to live, she battles her pain every single day. Creation and conception Neige's original design was created by French artist Arnaud Tegny, for the website DeviantArt, on October 3, 2011. Neige has grown to be one of the most recognized characters among the Sonic the Hedgehog ''fan community, especially among DeviantArt users. Since her initial conception, Tegny, as well as other artists, has created many different designs for Neige, including a human design, a feral design, and an "anthro" design that was conceived to make Neige her own property, rather than based on characters from ''Sonic the Hedgehog. There have also been transformation designs made based on her elemental powers, including a pyrokinetic form, and an umbrakinetic form called Noir. Neige's appearance in ''Ionis ''is based on the "anthro" design made by Tegny.